Scheming
by Kd Zeal
Summary: Sidestory/missing scene to Madness. A little Frenzy/Starscream smut after a hard day of plotting. Hope you enjoy!


Side-story/missing scene for Madness chapter six, would go at the end. Or maybe just at the start of chapter 7. Short, I know, it really is most a bonus. My first mech-smut! Rated M for a reason, this has mech on mech, don't like slash don't read, all that fun stuff. Oh, and Transformers isn't mine. On with the smut.

* * *

"So there, it's done," Frenzy proclaimed happily. He looked up at the gray mech, who frowned back.

"Are you sure they'll be there?" Starscream asked.

Frenzy sighed and answered the jet's question for at least the hundredth time in the last month. "Yes, they'll be there, enough for our plan." He skittered across the boxes and then transferred to Starscream's shoulder, delicately slipping a thin limb through the armor. "Relax, we've practically won."

Starscream knew what the little mech was doing as soon as he stepped foot onto him. "And I supposed you're going to _help_ me relax, are you?"

"Overload will help clear our banks of the plotting," Frenzy explained shamelessly. "And give reason for our slipping away." As he spoke, the silver mech began following some wires he'd found. The shoulder he stood on shifted as Starscream found a more comfortable position.

"You'd know, I supposed," Starscream agreed, sighing as Frenzy found and fixed a troublesome knot of tubing Frenzy moved on to the other shoulder, caressing the larger mech with his body as he crossed. Starscream gave a deep hum in appreciation, sitting back and letting Frenzy do as he would.

Frenzy, for his part, was enjoying the time to explore the usually aloof mech. After a month and a half of close contact, he was quite curious about his partner in this plot. And now, as he touched and explored, he found Starscream to be quite pleasantly responsive.

Normally, Starscream would be wary, ready for betrayal, but the little mech needed him. Safe in that knowledge, he let himself relax and enjoy the somewhat awkward touches. "I won't break, not from you," he hissed as Frenzy provided another light stroke against a rather twitchy board in his side.

Frenzy stopped for a moment, looking up to see Starscream's expression. The silver mech laughed, curiosity replaced by eager hunger on his face. "If you say so, then," he said, the only warning he provided.

The gray mech had a moment to wonder just what he'd inadvertently agreed too, and then Frenzy managed to literally burrow under his armor. Frenzy moved among the wires and cables almost viciously, brushing across circuits hard enough to make Starscream gasp. It wasn't painful, the small mech took great care of that, but Starscream couldn't complain that Frenzy was being too gentle any longer.

The electricity crackled around Frenzy, and he had to fight to control the twitches that tried to come forth. Beneath his hands he could feel the energon and coolant flowing through Starscream's tubing. The low moans his actions caused vibrated all through the larger mech, and Frenzy felt himself responding, energy slowly building. It was always like this, no matter which mech he was in, but he had to admit, Starscream was so _very_ responsive.

Starscream couldn't focus on the world, only on the very unusual pleasure that Frenzy was leaving in his wake. Internal displays were on the verge of blinking warnings, alerting to the foreign body, and oh, Frenzy could do so very much damage in there if he wanted, but Starscream found that just added to the excitement. And then Frenzy found the main cable that carried information from his legs, and Starscream temporarily gave up thinking.

Frenzy moaned as he touched the cable, small bolts of electricity running up it. He had to be careful, too large of a discharge could frag up his systems in all manner of ways, but right now he didn't care. They were both approaching overload, only a little more, and it would feel so good.

With a long, shuddering and broken cry, Starscream tensed as the feedback peaked. He clawed at the floor, leaving silver scratches when the overload hit, flowing through him like a wave. His vision went white before his optics blinked off, and he lay there in blank contentment.

All around Frenzy sparks danced, and the silver mech gave a screech as Starscream's overload triggered his own. A blue nova formed where they touched, and then arced back through the larger mech. Hazily, he could feel the grey mech twitch slightly, and he slurred out, "Shoulda done that ages ago..."

Starscream wasn't sure when Frenzy crawled out of him. He watched lazily as the hacker climbed up a box and went into his alt form. Neither said anything, and in time Starscream stood and left, moving with the relaxed looseness that always followed a good overload. Frenzy stayed in the room, not having anyplace better to go, or a reason not to stay. A part of him wondered if they'd ever repeat this experience.

* * *

Heh, hope you enjoyed that! They certainly did... Please review!


End file.
